The Surveys are Taking over the World! ^^
by Schu
Summary: the.....surveys...help! ^^


A.N. This is something I wrote one day when I was bored. I was filling out a survey when it  
all of a sudden hit me this perfect idea so please r/r enjoy! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
All the land was peaceful until some one came and started sending   
e-mails....And this person started a new era of....dum dum dum The   
Survey Era!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *People scream and run around like   
Chickens with their heads cut off* the surveys are taking over   
the world we better call the....dum dum dum... Sailor   
Senshi!!!!!!!*Sailor Moon appears* I am Sailor Moon, I stand for   
love and Justice and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!   
*Soon all the Senshi appear and the stupid and slow Tuxedo Kamen   
Comes too* we are the Sailor Senshi and we are here to protect   
The World!!!!!!! *All of a sudden the surveys attack the sailor   
Senshi and stupid and slow tuxedo Kamen and all lie on The ground   
hurt and helpless* ~*~Tenshi: umm one thing aren't the Senshi   
supposed to beat the surveys? Neko: but if they beat the Surveys   
that easily then what is the point of the story?~*~   
Sailor Moon: what are we going to do I can't even get up.... who   
Will fight the surveys if the sailor Senshi and stupid and Slow   
tuxedo Kamen are down???....dum dum dum *all of a sudden   
(I like that phrase hehe) The outer Senshi appeared!*   
Sailor Pluto: I'm Sailor Pluto and in the name of Pluto I will   
Defend the earth! Sailor Saturn: In the name of the silent planet   
Saturn I will beat you! Sailor Neptune: In the name of the watery   
Planet Neptune I will defend the Earth Sailor Uranus: In the name   
Of Uranus I will beat you so that I can go home and spend some time   
with Neptune how dare you cut in on our time! Like the Stupid people   
that dub Sailor Moon WE ARE NOT COUSINS! *Anyways, they get attacked   
my the surveys and get the same fate as The sailor Senshi*   
~*~Tenshi: umm ok the Outer Senshi couldn't beat Them they must be   
really strong! Neko: Or the author wants this Story to be longer   
*they both look at each other and then at the Reader* Tenshi and   
Neko: We will never know!~*~ what will happen Now?????????????....dum   
dum dum (another fav phrase)*all of a sudden Weiß Kreuz appears*   
~*~ Tenshi: ohhh they should be able to defeat the surveys!!!!   
Neko: I don't know….~*~ *But instead of what Tenshi thought would   
happen all the Weiß Kreuz falls to the surveys*   
~*~ Tenshi:NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not supposed to   
happen!!!!!! Neko: well I never thought I would see the day Weiß   
loses but oh well I guess they weren't strong enough to win.  
~*~ Announcer: What will happen now? With the Sailor Senshi down   
and Weiß down what will we do???? *all of a sudden   
(there it is again *sighs*) Doris and Nejiru appear* Doris: I am   
Doris and I'm a Panzer I will beat you because I'm Drill Princess!!!!!  
* claps her hands* Jeeeeee!!!!!!! Jeeeeee!!!!! Where are you??????   
Nejiru: Don't even look at me I'm not your jee go somewhere else   
I'm the only Drill Panzer that should be at this school!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~*~ Tenshi: umm aren't they supposed to be fighting the surveys not   
with each other??? Neko: yeah well I guess they can just disappear   
because they aren't much help to us * Tenshi points her finger at   
Doris and Nejiru and makes the disappear* Announcer: What will we   
do now??? Nejiru and Doris were not much help Neko: umm actually   
they were of no help at all! Announcer: umm yeah right, so who will   
take their place??? * Minuets go by and no one shows up*   
Tenshi: Will the world fall to the hands of the surveys?????   
Neko: really??? Will no one come and fight for the Earth????   
* everything goes silent* Neko: umm I guess not *And to surprise   
Morgaine, Viviane, and Taliesin appear!* Morgaine: Ha I'm Morgaine   
and with the power of the goddess I will Defeat you   
Viviane: And so will I, I may look old but I'm not!   
Taliesin: You may know me as the Merlin of Britain and you may   
Think that my name but it is not my name is Taliesin GET IT RIGHT   
PEOPLE! Oh and I will beat you with Christ and the Goddess   
On my side! *They start fighting and then all of a sudden   
(There it is again) they stop* Morgaine: why don't we be friends   
and live peacefully? the Sailor Senshi on Earth, Taliesin, Viviane,   
And me Morgaine can stay in Avalon and you can stay in the Internet   
World *the surveys think for a while and then decide that they will  
Not take over the Earth but will be happy with the Internet world   
And so Morgaine, Viviane, Taliesin all go to Avalon and live  
Peacefully and the surveys stay in the Internet world and live   
Happily ever after!!!!!!!!   
THE END!!!!!!!!! ^^ 


End file.
